Yogscast Wiki:Quotes Submission
This page is for quotes submissions for any Yogscast member page. A maximum limit for quotes that can be added into a Yogscast member's page has been implemented by the Yogscast Wiki staff. Pages now have a 15 to 20 quote limit. Quotes will now be reviewed by admins to check that they are noteworthy enough to be placed in the content. Quotes said by a member in only one series or a limited number of times will not be acceptable. To submit a quote, please fill out the form by clicking on the button below. __TOC__ Quote for Simon Lane *Yogscast Member: Simon Lane *Quote: "Oh my Gooood! *Reference: From various episodes, Layers of Evil, House of Hell, MoonQuest etc. He holds the o *Signature: Rolaterp (talk) 19:42, March 8, 2016 (UTC) *There's a Creeeeeperrrrr on the roof, la la la la laaa Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: "I only chose the map!" (GTA) *Quote: "OHHHH SHIT!!! *Quote: "Oh man, look at us go!" *Quote: "Get him Dad! Get him!" *Reference: Said pretty damn often in the main channel's GTA V videos, most recently in 'Cannibal Sumo - GTA 5 Online' *Signature: Sir Fancy Bacon (talk) 09:42, April 24, 2016 (UTC) *Mercy m'lord *"Bam, we're back" :Quote: "I'm Rick James, bitch" :Maybe 'Get him!', without the dad. I guess it is pretty notable. [[User:Noreplyz|'noreplyz']]talk 03:42, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :Quote: "I'd love to run a kill pit!" :Quote: "There is bloody thousands of em! :Quote: "IT'S FUCKING TODDY" :Quote: "Fuck you for reeal" :Quote: "Sharky and Palp!" Quote for Martyn Littlewood *Yogscast Member: Martyn Littlewood *Quote: Nice, cheeky! *Reference: I've heard it a lot in his Super Mario Maker Let's play. *Signature: Bay12 (talk) 17:14, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Quote for Zoey Proasheck *Yogscast Member: Zoey Proasheck *Quote: I am actually amazing at monster trucking, little known fact about me. *Reference: Said in a GTA V video (The Weirdest Race) on the main channel. Said with confidence and enthusiasm! *Signature: Zeebo Bex (talk) 02:14, May 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Not very notable. [[User:Noreplyz|'noreplyz']]talk 03:42, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Quote for Duncan Jones *Yogscast Member: Duncan Jones *Quote: hey Kim, got any food? *Reference: Flux Buddies 1-3 + others *Signature: Cutierobot (talk) 01:26, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: "Wow!" *Reference: Many videos, e.g total war series, 27th June factorio stream, etc. *Signature: Sporeman0 (talk) 14:57, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: "Wow!" *Reference: Many videos, e.g total war series, 27th June factorio stream, etc. *Signature: Sporeman0 (talk) 14:57, June 29, 2016 (UTC) *Quote: "Fooockin Ell! *Reference: Gta V on main channel and in Sjin's coop Terraria series. Quote for Kim Richards *Yogscast Member: Kim Richards *Quote: You're/It's ruining my immersion! *Reference: Kim uses it multiple times in High Rollers whenever an unexpected event occurs. Here is an example of her usage after Dungeon Master Mark retracts Katie's action for her character, Elora, from shapeshifting into a bear. *Signature: Aranho (talk) 20:42, July 21, 2016 (UTC) *Quote: Bing *Reference: Kim uses it many times in adventure maps Here is an example of her usage when she can't do the Christmas troll parkour she asks Duncan for a bing *Signature: Sally *Quote: I'm on my back! I'm like a turtle! In the sun! *Reference: Often shouted during GTA V races and challenges when Kim's car flips over and she can't right herself *Signature: Alfie, 22:15, March 8, 2017 (GMT) Although Kim's page has slots open, it would be best if you found other instances where this quote is said since valid quotes need to apply across multiple series. Tower12346 02:36,9/3/2017 Quote for Ross Hornby *Yogscast Member: Ross Hornby *Quote: Can't talk for shit in mouth! *Reference: GMod Murder - My Baby, around 10:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=geNuOTKY-ho *Signature: —Darkus R. 00:31, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Quote for Kim Richards *Yogscast Member: Kim Richards *Quote: "DUNCAN!" *Reference: several minecraft let's plays, specifically flux buddies, flux buddies 2.0, and others. *Signature: 04:39, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Quote for Zoey Proasheck *Yogscast Member: Zoey Proasheck *Quote: Does anyone want a pie? *Reference: Gmod TTT - RougeTube (Garrys Mod Funny Moments) *Signature: IIIVibrant (talk) 04:51, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Quote for Hannah Rutherford *Yogscast Member: Hannah Rutherford *Quote: Excellent! *Reference: Started earlier in her Dishonored 2 videos. *Signature: IIIVibrant (talk) 09:08, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: "I'll allow it!" *Reference: Basically makes an appearance in every one of the Star Wars Edge of the Empire episode's on the Games Night channel. Allow it! *Signature: EdmundIronside (talk) 20:19, February 1, 2017 (UTC Quote for Rick van Laanen *Yogscast Member: Rick van Laanen *Quote: It's Not Kormit! *Reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1-q0R1Qjs4&list=PLJfP9v96hhgcAO2iG4CvYDqNTUCUi8CEw&index=77 or one of the ones after *Signature: Pople789 (talk) 08:39, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: "Captain Distracto." *Reference: Cities Skylines, Planet Coaster, A few livestreams *Quote: "Damn it, Poolagoon!" *Reference: Throughout his Cities Skylines videos *Signature: Critfinyti (talk) 05:29, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Kim Richards *Yogscast Member: Kim Richards *Quote: Star Wars Baby! *Reference: High Rollers *Signature: Dogsgo123 (talk) 13:45, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Although Kim's page has slots open, it would be best if you found other instances where this quote is said since valid quotes need to apply across multiple series. Tower12346 02:36,9/3/2017 Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: Oh, Shit! *Reference: Roughly 98% of videos featuring Tom Clark. *Signature: TokkStop (talk) 19:57, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Approved and added to his page. A very notable quote indeed! Gavalar Talk Yogscast Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: Ohhhhh nooooo *Reference: A lot of videos. Namingly Druidaria and Gmod. *Signature: Chemikalism (talk) 21:14, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: Ohhhhh nooooo *Reference: A lot of videos. Namingly Druidaria and Gmod. *Signature: Chemikalism (talk) 21:14, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clarke *Yogscast Member: Tom Clarke *Quote: "Shit the bed" *Reference: *Signature: 22:45, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Martyn Littlewood *Yogscast Member: Martyn Littlewood *Quote: "Calamity Ganon, Hello Everbody" *Reference: Start of every Breath of the Wild Episode *Signature: OtakuJoe101 (talk) 12:40, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Simon Lane *Yogscast Member: Simon Lane *Quote: "The only thing more important than voting with your heart is fucking the Tories, Lewis." *Reference: June 9th, 2017, Yogscast Live Chilluminati Stream 'Simon Returns' *Signature: Deutschland16 (talk) 17:29, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Ross Hornby *Yogscast Member: Ross Hornby *Quote: It's my birthday, and everyone's talking about my dick... *Reference: Yogscast Jingle jam December 4 2015 Hat Films music making stream and Pleasureville: Population You charity album *Signature: Cjfaul (talk) 02:14, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Ross Hornby *Yogscast Member: Ross Hornby *Quote: It's my birthday, and everyone's talking about my dick... *Reference: Yogscast Jingle jam December 4 2015 Hat Films music making stream and Pleasureville: Population You charity album *Signature: Cjfaul (talk) 02:14, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Ross Hornby *Yogscast Member: Ross Hornby *Quote: It's my birthday, and everyone's talking about my dick... *Reference: Yogscast Jingle jam December 4 2015 Hat Films music making stream and Pleasureville: Population You charity album *Signature: Cjfaul (talk) 02:14, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Duncan Jones *Yogscast Member: Duncan Jones *Quote: Fucking cock! *Reference: Common response of anger from him. *Signature: Mjlmjl888 (talk) 23:19, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Duncan Jones *Yogscast Member: Duncan Jones *Quote: Fucking cock! *Reference: Common response of anger from him. *Signature: Mjlmjl888 (talk) 23:19, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: "Sometimes dead is better." *Reference: Says it a lot with Bedgar *Signature: [[Message Wall:Regimango | I'm the gemology guy]] 23:46, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Pyrion Flax *Yogscast Member: Pyrion Flax *Quote: "Listen LewLew" *Reference: *Signature: Cheetah266 (talk) 11:40, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Zoey Proasheck *Yogscast Member: Zoey Proasheck *Quote: Timey Wimey... Wibbily Wobbly *Reference: From Zoey's playthrough of Jazzpunk, and is a spoof of a Doctor Who phrase "Wibbily Wobbly Timey Wimey" *Signature: Achidester (talk) 00:01, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: "_That's_ a lot of _________' *Reference: Said commonly in his Cities Skyline's series on his own channel, Angory Tom. Can be said about almost anything, depending on context. *Signature: 15:06, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Ross Hornby *Yogscast Member: Ross Hornby *Quote: "Fucking, Get it down ya' Duncan!" *Reference: Shouting at Duncan to eat food (in Minecraft), even though his character was full. *Signature: 19:20, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: Duncan's in a buy menu! *Reference: Gmod TTT, one of his more recent & frequent quotes. *Signature: Dalekdylan (talk) 10:26, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Pyrion Flax *Yogscast Member: Pyrion Flax *Quote: Boooodega... *Reference: near the end of Bodega, part uno *Signature: Themadnessmann (talk) 22:42, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Duncan Jones *Yogscast Member: Duncan Jones *Quote: Fucking Sjin! *Reference: Usually uttered in GMod TTT, or wherever the two are together *Signature: 17:01, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Paul Sykes *Yogscast Member: Paul Sykes *Quote: Thanks Daddy *Reference: Can't completely remember, it was said to Lewis in a TTT episode (i think), to which Lewis replied with 'You're welcome son'. Edit: It was TTT, Lewis was moving Sjin's dead body around. *Signature: ThatHawkAdam (talk) 19:53, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Duncan Jones *Yogscast Member: Duncan Jones *Quote: Is she ready yet? *Reference: When Duncan and Sjin made a baby in Blast Off *Signature: ThatHawkAdam (talk) 20:03, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Duncan Jones *Yogscast Member: Duncan Jones *Quote: Fartface has died while hunting *Reference: When Duncan and Sjin's child died in blast off... while hunting *Signature: ThatHawkAdam (talk) 20:04, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Duncan Jones *Yogscast Member: Duncan Jones *Quote: Fartface has died while hunting *Reference: When Duncan and Sjin's child died in blast off... while hunting *Signature: ThatHawkAdam (talk) 20:04, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Lewis Brindley *Yogscast Member: Lewis Brindley *Quote: CRABS ARE PEOPLE LEGIT OR QUIT *Reference: Drunk Lewis from the Civilisation 6 stream on Jingle Jam 2017 *Signature: Dymz (talk) 17:50, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Lewis Brindley *Yogscast Member: Lewis Brindley *Quote: CRABS ARE PEOPLE LEGIT OR QUIT *Reference: Drunk Lewis from the Civilisation 6 stream on Jingle Jam 2017 *Signature: Dymz (talk) 17:50, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Lewis Brindley *Yogscast Member: Lewis Brindley *Quote: CRABS ARE PEOPLE LEGIT OR QUIT *Reference: Drunk Lewis from the Civilisation 6 stream on Jingle Jam 2017 *Signature: Dymz (talk) 17:50, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Lewis Brindley *Yogscast Member: Lewis Brindley *Quote: "Scoop it up with your fucking hands!" *Reference: Episode 42 of MoonQuest *Signature: ToomSan (talk) 12:43, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: Ooo... Little ____ Boys... *Reference: This can be heard from Tom several times throughout all of Tom and Ben's Warhammer series. *Signature: Apocolypse323 (talk) 22:19, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Simon Lane *Yogscast Member: Simon Lane *Quote: /give Honeydew 46 64 *Reference: SOI, Various adventure maps, most minecraft series before 2013/2014 *Signature: Xenophic (talk) 02:15, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Rick van Laanen *Yogscast Member: Rick van Laanen *Quote: It's non canon *Reference: Zylus's losses at TTT to preserve his 100% win rate* *Signature: Xenophic (talk) 02:18, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: "Bam! We're here!" or just "Bam!" *Reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edrNMHzRG2M intro of this video and all other quiz videos on Angory Tom channel *Signature: Smethix (talk) 18:51, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: "Bam! We're here!" or just "Bam!" *Reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edrNMHzRG2M intro of this video and all other quiz videos on Angory Tom channel *Signature: Smethix (talk) 18:51, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Chris Lovasz *Yogscast Member: Chris Lovasz *Quote: "Fits like a glove don't shove" *Reference: Often used in Cities: Skylines when something fits perfectly into place. More recently used in Planet Coaster, where it can be found in Sips - Live! episode #5 around over a half way in. *Signature: Bvrrybomb (talk) 15:36, July 2, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: FUUUUUUUUUUUCK *Reference: i've heard that a lot in FTL series when ships exploded *Signature: OneAndOnlyPoop (talk) 12:46, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: FUUUUUUUUUUUCK *Reference: i've heard that a lot in FTL series when ships exploded *Signature: OneAndOnlyPoop (talk) 12:46, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Duncan Jones *Yogscast Member: Duncan Jones *Quote: FUCKING LADDERS! *Reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTZnKaox2-Y. Often mentioned or alluded to in other TTT episodes as well. Duncan HATES and cannot use ladders in gmod/source engine. *Signature: LethalScientist (talk) 04:02, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Duncan Jones *Yogscast Member: Duncan Jones *Quote: FUCKING LADDERS! *Reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTZnKaox2-Y. Often mentioned or alluded to in other TTT episodes as well. Duncan HATES and cannot use ladders in gmod/source engine. *Signature: LethalScientist (talk) 04:02, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: "...lord" *Reference: E.g. "Poonlord" *Signature: LordBlackberry (talk) 09:47, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: "...Master 5000" *Reference: *Signature: LordBlackberry (talk) 09:48, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: "Sharkie and Palp!" *Reference: Numerous Gmod TTT videos in which Tom and Ben regularly team up. This is commonly sung after a brutal victory in which the two of them, be they Innocent or Traitors, emerge victorious and are typically the last ones standing. This quote/meme became so famous that it spawned its own merchandise and various other forms of media. *Signature: C0nduct0id1 (talk) 03:45, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Alex Smith *Yogscast Member: Alex Smith *Quote: "I'm just playing some good, consistent UNO" *Reference: From all, I think, of Hat Films' UNO videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PpAeyZGNAso&list=PLW1Yb5N9dD8f0Y8n9u0qQhjQgJDL7VeEd *Signature: Yehterf (talk) 01:20, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: Myahh, it's me, Krell! *Reference: Pretty much every single Warhammer Total War video. *Signature: Commissar Jasper (talk) 15:30, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: Yeeeessssss *Reference: From various TTT episodes, where Tom plays as "The Senate" ('Yeeeessssss' being a famous quote of the senate, that Tom often quotes) *Signature: Ripadrak (talk) 11:00, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: IT'S ME!! FUCKING TODDY!!! *Reference: *Signature: Babenought (talk) 20:57, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: oh Ben not like this *Reference: *Signature: Sadnsse (talk) 20:16, December 24, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: oh Ben not like this *Reference: *Signature: Sadnsse (talk) 20:16, December 24, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Mark Turpin *Yogscast Member: Mark Turpin *Quote: "Cashews are a young man's nut" *Reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsXvxD8K7RE *Signature: - Novaseer (talk) 23:51, December 26, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Paul Sykes *Yogscast Member: Paul Sykes *Quote: "Appreciate what you what, be are the make you appreciate what you dad. *Reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Va8GZDGkkjQ&feature=youtu.be&t=560 *Signature: Sdjkvdvbhisb (talk) 05:37, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Quote for Lewis Brindley *Yogscast Member: Lewis Brindley *Quote: "Shut up. Shut Up! SHUT UP!!!!!!" *Reference: Lewis is often quoted as saying this when he is trying to start a recording. *Signature: 16:07, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Quote for Simon Lane *Yogscast Member: Simon Lane *Quote: "See if you can find a boat!" *Reference: WHALE LORDS *Signature: 20:04, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Quote for Simon Lane *Yogscast Member: Simon Lane *Quote: Jewry is a Folk with a racial core that is not wholly unitary. Nevertheless, as a Folk, it has special intrinsic characteristics which separate it from all other Folks living on the globe. Jewry is not a religious community, but the religious bond between Jews; rather is in reality the momentary governmental system of the Jewish Folk. The Jew has never had a territorially bounded State of his own in the manner of Aryan States. Nevertheless, his religious community is a real State, since it guarantees the preservation, the increase and the future of the Jewish Folk. But this is solely the task of the State. That the Jewish State is subject to no territorial limitation, as is the case with Aryan States, is connected with the character of the Jewish Folk, which is lacking in the productive forces for the construction and preservation of its own territorial State. *Reference: wikiquote *Signature: 11:30, March 4, 2019 (UTC) Quote for Rimmy Downunder *Yogscast Member: Rimmy Downunder *Quote: "Thanks nutmeg for gifting an other sub to:" *Reference: Based off my 160+ gift subs :3 *Signature: Nietmeg (talk) 23:18, March 13, 2019 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: "NOT LIKE THIIISSSSS *Reference: Nearly every TTT video he is in *Signature: 15:03, March 14, 2019 (UTC) Quote for Zoey Proasheck *Yogscast Member: Zoey Proasheck *Quote: "The correct sound is fwoop" *Reference: THE NEXT JAMES BOND Gmod TTT *Signature: 19:52, March 18, 2019 (UTC) Quote for Lewis Brindley *Yogscast Member: Lewis Brindley *Quote: Shut up! *Reference: Lewis repeatedly telling Zylus to shut up in the TTT series. this qoute gets repeated a lot by the other yogscast members *Signature: 20:06, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Quote for joe hickson *Yogscast Member: joe hickson *Quote: Fuck my life *Reference: *Signature: 01:48, March 28, 2019 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: Come here Dum Dum *Reference: Kingdom Two Crowns Series *Signature: 09:59, March 28, 2019 (UTC)